Kanin after Chronicles
by NaoyukiKuchiki
Summary: This is only part from Frostfire. It's AU after that. Bryn has feelings for Ridley but can she over come it, can she still be a tracker or will she be just a noble?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This story is based off the series by Amanda Hocking, The Kanin Chronicles. I hope everyone likes it. Mostly starts in frostfire and grows AU.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Kanin Chronicles, but I do love them.**_

 _ **I got grumpy smurf !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Love!**_

 _ **Bryn's POV~**_

I attacked Viktor Dalig as soon as I saw him. But he was too fast. "Too slow Bryn Aven!" He growled and grabbed me by my head and slammed me against the wall. I gasped in pain. "Let me go! You are a wanted criminal, Ridley will hear this commotion." I threatened him. He smirked as he slammed me again. "He's still alive huh? Well he must be protective of you as well. Humm?" I got a little scared now and I heard Konstantin gasp. And then I felt something sticky and warm in my abdomen spreading

"Goodbye Bryn Aven." Then he pulled his sword out and I fell to the floor, with a scream! They left and I heard footsteps. "Bryn!" I heard Tove yell, he was the first to get to me. His eyes eyed my body, more my injuries, and he tore his shirt and set pressure on my wounds. "Get down here Bain and Ridley, Bryn is injured!" I coughed and whispered. "Dalig..." My vision wavered. He heard me I thoink. "Ssh you are going to be okay, Bryn." Ridley got down beside me. "How bad is she?" I gasped in pain.

"Bad Ridley, she said Dalig. I don't know for sure But I think Viktor Dalig did this to her." I turned my body so I could sit up. But markis Tove kept me down. "No you will bleed more." He softly said to me shaking his head. I looked at him. "B-but I have to go after.." i then coughed and passed out.

 **Ridley's POV~**

"Bryn was attacked by Viktor Dalig, Tove heard his name from her own lips." I reported to king Mikko the news on Bryn's situation and I was awaiting news on Bryn's injury. He slammed his fist down. "He could have killed her. Send someone to Doldastam." He ordered Kennet. "Ridley Dresden, make sure to keep her safe. We got word her father got his titles back and the family that held his place were disgraced. Keep her safe is the King and Queen's orders from the Kanin." i stood up and bowed. "Yes sir." I replied.

I was excused and walked over to the door and down to the medical bay. Tove and Bain were there waiting for news as well. I tried not to show my feelings or anything. "Any news?" They looked up at me. "No. How did the meeting go." He knew I know it. "You know about the Aven family don't you?" I asked them. He was about to speak when the medical bay door to the surgical ward opened.

"She will make a full recovery. We afe bringing her to the recovery room now." I sighed in relief as I sank into the chair. Tove plunked down beside me. "Good news is good." He said. 'are you guys staying or?" They nodded and looked at each other. "Orders are to protect the king until this mess is cleared up." I nodded. "I have to protect Bryn" I couldn't finish. "Yea that's part of our orders." They added.

"We could have went back, the queen offered to send Toves brother out here, since our trackers are being targeted as well. But they know about Bryn as well. We said no, We want to stay. We started this mission we are gonna finish it." Said Bain with a fire to his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Well I hope you like my side story of the Kanin chronicles. It's an idea I got after reading Frostfire. Please give me a review on how I did._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**8-2-15**_

 _ **Hello guys! I am bored! Just working on my stories! I will be working on my magnets soon as well. I will be selling some as well. I hope some people will like them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Kanin, but I do own my ocs. I own their personalities. Amanda Hocking owns her characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: Love part two**_

 _ **Ridley's POV~**_

 _ **"We could have went back, the queen offered to send Tove's brother out here, since our trackers are being targeted as well. But they know about Bryn as well. We said no, We want to stay. We started this mission we are gonna finish it." Said Bain with a fire to his eyes.**_

"You're majesty she is being moved to recovery as we speak. She should be allright. She needs time to recover the lead medic spoke to us." I focused on the information I was told as well as Tove and Bain. King Mikko sighed as he sat down. "First finding my beloved wife is probably dead and our cousin now is injured, what's next?" He rubbed his temples and he is very stressed I patted his shoulder and gave a weak smile.

"She should be okay. And don't forget, Linnea will always be remembered." Tove and Bain nodded in agreement. Tove walked across the room and got on his phone. "You're majesty, yes cousin, it's me. I'll I mean, Bain and I will be back next week unless something comes up. Yes uh huh, Yes we will protect them, and her." Tove turned around with a grim expression on his face now. "Bryn is being targeted now possibly as well. We have to keep her safe. We have to assume this is due to being a high ranking Marksinna and the tracker in their continuous way possible, so it adds up." Tove shook his head He looked so tired as we are.

"You may visit her now, Rector, Markis, and Chancellor." The lead medic smiled softly.

 _ **Reader's POV~**_

They walked down the hall to the recovery room. They were anxious though about it like hell. As they walked in she was hooked up to machines they were taken a back. Ridley espicially, "She looks so vulnerable. Unlike usually." he said out loud barely above a whisper. Tove smiled sadly as he patted Ridley's back. "It happens to the best, a friend of mine was hurt badly in the fight against the vittra, and still is in a coma, They don't know if she will live." He seemed sadder than usual.

"I hope it turns out all right for your friend Tove." Ridley smiled and Tove expressd the same for Ridley. Ridley sat down beside Bryn and smiled softly. "Bryn you're always getting into trouble and you are thankfully in safe hands. We will help you heal, and you will get fully healed." He took her hand and gently stroked it.

She breathed in, slowly, as she slept deeply and softly snored. Bain chuckled softly. "She's snoring that's a good sign at least. That's a getting healthy sign as well." Bain pointed out. Bryn started coughing and Ridley sat forward and helped her sit up.

* * *

 ** _I love this book. Now my skintof it. It's gonna be great. Please remember to review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_8-3-15_**

 ** _Hello everyone! I love Amanda Hocking! I have Frostfire, but I want Ice Kissed as well. I want the rest of her books as well. She's a great author. I suggest her since I know ya'll like to read. 'wink' My favorites are Bryn and Ridley._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I love the kanin chronicles But sadly I don't own them._**

 ** _Bryn: The main protagonist of the series._**

 ** _Konstanin: One of the main Antogonists of the series._**

 ** _Ridley Dresden: Another protagonist in the series and the Rektor over the trackers as well as Bryn's love interest and vice versa._**

 ** _The girls who are supporting characters are: Ember Holmes, Tilda Moller, good friends of both. Also they are Bryn's best friends._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter three: Bryn wakes up_**

 ** _Reader's POV~_**

 ** _She breathed in, slowly, as she slept deeply and softly snored. Bain chuckled softly. "She's snoring that's a good sign at least. That's a getting healthy sign as well." Bain pointed out. Bryn started coughing and Ridley sat forward and helped her sit up._**

Bain chuckled softly. "At least that's a good signand healthy." He pointed out. Bryn started coughing and Ridley sat forward and helped her sit up.

He helped her sit up gently and she coughed hard. She slowly opened her eyes to a blurry room, and it slowly became clear. "Where in Kanin am I?" She coughed hard and leaned into Ridley. He held her gently. "You're in recovery after your surgery, Marksinna Bryn. You have been named a Marksinna since." Tove explained on from there. Her eyes grew wide like a melon.

"Since my family has been restored and the Eckwells have fallen?" Asked Bryn with a raised eye brow. He nodded and sat back. "Yes ma'am. The Eckwells have been discovered to be in the plot of all this. Astrid as well." Ridley's eyes narrowed and he coucouldn't believe it. He almost dated Astrid Eckwell before.  
Bryn looked at Ridley. "I still wanna continue my work, I know it's unusual for a marksinna to be a tracker, but.." He finished for her.

"You still wanna live your dream, no matter what your station." He smiled as he held back from kissing her. She smiled weakly and listened to Tove and Bain bicker about the rules concerning the nobles and trackers. Then they all fell silent when Kennet entered.

"Bryn Aven, King Mikko would like an audience with you. He knows you're still recovering, but he would like to know what happened from your view." He bowed to Bryn with respect. Bryn started to get up with help from Ridley.

 _ **Bryn's POV~**_

I started to get dressed while the others waited outside my room. As I finally was dressed I called Ridley. "I'm ready." He walked in and smiled. "At least the bleeding stopped. I nodded with a hand to my abdomen.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me i am doing good. I am trying since I lost some of my prewritten chappies.**_


End file.
